Please Excuse My Hands
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Miroku groped Sango yet again, but is this time different? Song-fic. One-Shot!


Hey! So yeah I'm bored and I just thought of making a Song-fic. MY FIRST ONE MAY I ADD! So… um yeah!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or the song! DANG! Leave me alone, if I did own Inuyasha, don't you think Kikyo would've died by now? Use your brains people!

"Miroku, if you touch my butt again, I'll cut your hands off!" Sango yelled. Miroku groped her again.

"But my dear Sango, it's not me it's-," Miroku started to say.

"We know! It's you cursed hand," yelled Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo.

"Well… it is…" he said.

"Ugh! Kagome, would you like to go to the springs?" Sango said.

"Sure Sango," Kagome said getting ready to go.

"I'm guessing you ladies will want me to accompany you?" Miroku said ready to go.

"Bad, move, very bad, move," Inuyasha mumbled.

"No PERVERT!" Sango said as she threw a bolder at him.

"Oww… I think I should stay here…" everyone heard him say from under the boulder.

Then Kagome and Sango left to go the hot springs.

_[Plies]_  
What's happenin baby  
let ya lil whoa Plies tell you whats goin on wit a man  
my hands been gettin me in a lot of trouble lately so...

"Ugh, I could just… just… uh!" Sango said as she punched a rock next to her.

"But you love him…" Kagome said.

Sango's face turned bright red. "N-no I d-don't. What m-makes you th-think that?"

"Because…" said Kagome giggling.

"Well… um… I… well what about you and Inuyasha hmm?" Sango said changing the subject.

"Well I… um… wait! Don't change the subject!"

"Uh… fine, maybe I do… just a little bit…"

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

"Inuyasha when's Kagome and Sango getting back and why couldn't I go with them?" Shippo asked.

"Um… because they're talking about a certain monk we all know, oh too well, now shut up," Inuyasha said.

"Wait who?" said Miroku.

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha said.

Then a giggling Kagome and a blushing Sango came back.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing…" Kagome said.

"Wench…" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she said with a death glare.

"N-nothing!"

"Humph!" Kagome said as she lay down on her sleeping bag.

Then everyone was asleep except for Sango and Miroku.

"So… My lovely Sango-," Miroku started to say.

"I don't want to hear it," Sango said as she tuned her head.

"I'm sorry, Sango just  
Please excuse my hands  
They just wanna touch  
They just wanna feel  
They don't mean no harm  
Baby just excuse my hands (whoa whoa)  
Baby please excuse my hands  
I apologize they have a one track mind  
to squeeze on your behind  
Baby just excuse my hands (whoa whoa)  
Please excuse my hands

"Miroku…" Sango said mesmerized by his words.

"Shh, just listen," he said.

With my hands I can make you do a lot of thangs

"Excuse me?" Sango said.

Have you engagin in some activities you can't explain  
Leave my fingerprints on every inch yo damn framewit dis one finger I  
Could make you get off the chain  
Get to lickin and my hands they get they own brain  
They wanna touch ya they wanna rub ya they wanna feel yo frame  
Run my hands through yo hair and go against yo grain  
Let me massage ya baby and help ease yo pain  
You wanna get comfortable take your shorts off I can help you change

"Pervert!" Sango said, getting ready to hit him if he said anything perverted.

"Wait Sango, just listen…" he said.

Wanna take my hands off but I cant they jus gon' call yo name  
If I can't squeeze ya and I can't hold ya it don't feel the same  
It ain't my fault baby my hands is the one to blame

Sango rolled her eyes.

Please excuse my hands  
They just wanna touch  
They just wanna feel  
They don't mean no harm  
Baby just excuse my hands (whoa whoa)  
Baby please excuse my hands  
I apologize they have a one track mind  
to squeeze on your behind  
Baby just excuse my hands (whoa whoa)  
Please excuse my hands

Then Miroku groped her, but before she could hit him, he kissed her. She went wide-eyed. Then when he pulled back, she was still wide-eyed, but listening to him.

I'ma do ya like this and do ya like that  
I promise you gon' like the way I touch on you  
so jump up in dis benz and let the seat back  
I promise you gon' like da way I feel on you  
I'ma do you til yo body say "ohhh"  
I'ma do it til yo mouth breathes "no more"  
I said excuse my hands she said "boy stop playin come make love to yo  
number one fan"

Please excuse my hands

Before I kiss ya or make love to ya I wanna touch  
Can you please face the wall you bout to get strip searched  
My hands talkin to me they want now what's under yo skirt

His hand, inched toward her butt.

Let me be the one who do the honors and help you wit yo shirt  
My hands don't like to be unemployed they like to work  
I been told my hands are lil Manish they like to flirt  
God knows woman the sexy thing you put on is us  
My hand cravin yo lil sweet body its gettin worse  
I wanna thank you and your body fo helpin me write this verse  
My hands will never leave yo body baby they so loyal  
Do me a favor look on the dresser and grab that baby oil  
Ain't got to be the one that do it my hands gon' spoil ya

His hand got closer and closer to her butt.

Please excuse my hands  
They just wanna touch  
They just wanna feel  
They don't mean no harm  
Baby just excuse my hands (whoa whoa)  
Baby please excuse my hands  
I apologize they have a one track mind  
to squeeze on your behind  
Baby just excuse my hands (whoa whoa)  
Please excuse my hands

Keep doin it keep doin it keep doin it to me  
Keep doin it keep doin it I swear I'll never leave  
Keep doin it keep doin it keep doin it shawty shawty  
Woke up in the spot ah  
Yeah the boys on fire  
I'm wit my woman, Sango

"Miroku… is… is what you said true, that you're sorry?" Sango asked.

"Yes, my dear Sango," he said as his hand groped her butt.

"Oh well… I for- PERVERT!" she said as she felt his hand on her butt.

"Remember Sango, please excuse my hands," he said, scared for dear life.

"Well please excuse my fist!"

That night Miroku slept, without touching Sango. Well that might have something to do with him being unconscious.

Okay first Song-fic! How'd I do? Good… Bad? I don't know? Review!


End file.
